Mind of the Metamorphmagus
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: It's an art, crafted into perfection. Pretending to be what you are not. They think they know you, yet they never will. But what happens when YOU don't know where the acting stops and the reality begins? What happens if you lose yourself? What happens? T.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this story I have an important question: Do we **_**really **_**know Harry Potter? There are suggestions that he has been beaten and starved yet he has none of the long running affects. He may be a little under weight and short but he is still a normal child. He acts against his family, calling them names and making fun of them, still not thinking of the long term affects. He picks fights and shows attitude; something an abused child would **_**never **_**do. Obviously the phenomenon of Harry Potter and his family is written by someone who does not understand children and abuse. Someone who has no experience in that subject. Sometimes people have to deal with the **_**cold, hard truth. **_**Babying things down and sugarcoating things will get you no where. Sometimes you just have to **_**deal with it. **_**In my new story I will show you this! I am all about facts and the cold hard truth. Some of these things I have experience in. Mostly the things Pest will say to Tas. If you are looking for the facts of life, well, this is it.**

"**Mind of the Metamorphmagus"**

**Summary: Never the same, always changing, hiding her true form. People say that being a Metamorphmagus is easy; you can do anything with your looks. But try being one. Always changing, hiding what you really look like, pretending to be something your not. What happens if you don't know what the act is anymore?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: OC & OC**

**Genres: Angst & Romance **

**Houses: Slytherin & Hufflepuff**

**Blood Status: Pureblood & Muggle Born**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

…

Sneering. It's all Slytherins seem to do. It can hurt, or it could change you. Laughing. The Slytherins were laughing when one of the first years tripped on the way to the Gryffindor table. Some made obscene and rude comments on their rivals. Stony gazes, killer glares, webs of lies, acting something you're not, emotion weakness, all qualities of the Slytherin house. They were seemingly perfect; no elbows on the table, no clinking of glasses, no slurps, no burps, and no noises were heard from the table except from the older years telling the new arrivals the rules.

One fourth year sat alone at the end of the table. It had always been this way. Beside her was no man's land. Her name was Anastasia Lynne Flores. Tas for short. She had dull blue hair that hung limply around her face, lifeless brown eyes, and an emotionless, yet pretty face.

Over at the Hufflepuff table two people were watching her. The first was a third year boy who was actually one day over the age limit. He had light brown hair, lively hazel eyes that were filled with laughter and dimples that highlighted his smile. The second was a small first year girl. She was of obviously African decent, petite, and under talkative. Many of the older years were concerned on the constant staring she did to the older Slytherin.

Back at the Slytherin table Tas felt four pairs of eyes on her. She lifted her head slightly so that her hair drew a curtain in front of her face. She looked around the Great Hall spotting the first year Hufflepuff first. Maybe she should smile and wave. Even be a little nic—No! She would never be nice to that…that _thing. _That stupid bastard child! The one who tore her family apart! Never. She hated her! That pest! No. Not pest. Pest. That is what the bothersome child would be referred to from now on. Stupid halfblood.

She looked over at the third year. Ugh. That stupid Mudblood was looking at her again. Couldn't he just figure out she hated him? Wasn't turning him pink for a month and knocking him off his broom in the Quidditch cup a big enough clue? Maybe she'd have to get some of the older years to bother him again.

The third person who was staring at her was the damned Albus Dumbledore with that damned twinkle in his damned eyes. That man annoyed her. He annoyed her _a lot. _He even had the nerve to say that he _understood _her. The last time she was with him she smashed half of his possessions, and he _let _her! _Suggested _what to smash next! She wanted to hit him but the old fool had put up a shield around himself. There was _nothing _to understand! So what if they had something in common! So what if he lost both his parents by the time he was 17! So fucking what! She glared at the old man until he turned his sparkly gaze to someone else.

The fourth and final person staring at her was that new potions professor. Snipe or something of the sort. His black eyes seemed to be trying to penetrate her emotional shield.

Tas abruptly stood up from her table. She had enough! She didn't want pity! She didn't want help! She didn't want love! She didn't even want that damned bastard sister of hers! She wanted her life back! She wanted what should have been! She wanted her family together.

She ran out of the Great Hall, ignoring the callings of the staff and students. She ran the whole way to the dungeons before looking back. Before realizing she was lost. Shit!

She looked around, spotting a room filled with mirrors. She walked in it. It seemed moderately safe. But after stepping inside the door closed.

She spun around, only to see her reflection staring back at her. Around and round she spun, seeing herself. A gaunt figure, hollow cheekbones, due to months of starving herself, dark bags under her eyes, just skin and bones. But something else was showing. Her scars.

Words. Words carved all over her body.

_Freak. Failure. Heartless. Death. Hate. Blood. Unloved. _

The biggest one…

_HELP._

She was spinning around, backing up, only to be confronted with another mirror, another her. But she would never let this side show. She had her powers up, her gift.

She was supposed to have blue hair and dull brown eyes, not long black hair and black eyes! This wasn't supposed to happen!

Her breathing got harder and shallower. Louder. Harder.

She was backing up into another mirror when she spotted the largest one. It showed what should have been. What should have happened! Mom, Dad, her, Melvin, and David! It was what should have been!

Backing up, she bumped into another mirror, this one showing another persona she used. Purple hair, tan skin, blue eyes. Another persona was looking at her from another mirror. Red hair, green eyes, pale skin.

Another one. Another girl. Another identity.

Who was she? She couldn't remember what she really looked like anymore.

What was she? How could it be possible for her to be all these people? Was she a monster?

All of the girls opened their mouths, "Who are you? Is everything an act?"

She didn't know. She felt sick.

She had to get out!

The world was spinning…

The ground was getting closer…

She fell into the darkness; the last thing she heard was her own scream and the chants of, "What's an act?"

The problem was…

_She didn't know._

…

**How was that?**

**I hope it was angsty enough. I was trying, though I think I will have even angstyer stuff later on. By the way, angsty and angstyer aren't words! :) **

**I am listening to Nothing by The Script**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	2. Mind of the Bastard Child

**What makes you angry? I want to know. What **_**really pisses you off? **_**I need some examples. Like, for me, its family. I can make fun of my family, my family can make fun of my family, my close friends can make fun of my, but if any one else does I'll get really pissed off. I also hate it when people mess up my name! It is sounded out Floor-**_**ez **_**not freaking Floors. Floor-ez.**

"**Mind of the Metamorphmagus"**

**Chapter 2**

"**Mind of the Bastard Child"**

**Summary: Never the same, always changing, hiding her true form. People say that being a Metamorphmagus is easy; you can do anything with your looks. But try being one. Always changing, hiding what you really look like, pretending to be something your not. What happens if you don't know what the act is anymore?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: OC & OC**

**Genres: Angst & Romance **

**Houses: Slytherin & Hufflepuff**

**Blood Status: Pureblood & Muggle Born**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

…

Tas woke up with a killer head ache. She immediately groaned and rolled over in the scratchy bed she had been lying in. Suddenly she sat up, remembering the events of the earlier night. She looked down at her arms to see that they were scar free, before breathing a sigh relief. She tried to get out of the bed but found that her arm had been hand cuffed to the side of the bed.

"What the fu-,"

"It would do you best, not using such vulgar language." A cold voice interrupted Tas in the middle of swearing.

"What do _you _want?" Tas sneered at the man.

"I have come to check on one of my students after they had a mental and emotional break down not even 24 hours prior." Professor Snape drawled coldly.

"Well don't." She said forcibly, "I am of no one's concern." She pulled at the hand cuff again.

"I do would think you would be of your parent's concern, siblings too." Snape drawled carelessly before realizing he struck a nerve.

Tas's face contorted into something close to pain until she threw her defenses up. "My father hates me, my mother is a whore and as far as I'm concerned, as of six years ago I am an only child."

"You think you're so strong." Snape smirked at the young teenager. "We both know you're a coward."

Tas stayed silent until she broke the hand cuff. She looked up at Snape with pure hatred in her eyes. "If we're talking about cowards you rank at number 1." She growled. She stood up from the bed, walking away.

"You have no one to hide behind, Miss Flores. It would do you well to remember your place in the world." Snape called out. Tas went stiff with rage.

She slowly turned around, "The only place in the world for you is the bottom of my shoe." She spat at him. "Filthy Half-blood."

…

Pest was getting worried. Her big sister wasn't at breakfast or lunch. She was starting to get very worried. It didn't matter that Tas had spelled it out in large, bright letters that she wanted nothing to do with her, Pest would care for her sister.

She saw the familiar bright blue hair of Tas from down the hall. She called out to her, "Tas!"

She saw her older sister turn around quickly only to sneer in disgust. Pest remembered when it wasn't like this. She remembered when they were a family.

"Tas, are you okay?" she questioned the Slytherin.

"Do _not _talk to me, you freak!" she hissed viciously. Pest took a step back, her eyes wide in shock. It had been a long time since Tas had done something so rude.

"Tas?" she questioned, cursing herself for feeling the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"What the _fuck _do you want, you home wrecking freak!" Tas snapped loudly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Pest exclaimed, hastily wiping her eyes, trying to rid herself of the tears.

"Just don't." Tas growled in response. She turned around muttering something. Pest heard it and her eyes widened in anger, "if she wasn't alive my brothers would be."

"Do _not _blame me." Everyone stopped at hearing the young Hufflepuff shout. "If it's anyone's fault it's yours! _You _should have kept them home. _You _should have stopped them! _You _are an overly prejudiced bitch!" she said one last thing that she knew she shouldn't have, "It would have been much better if you were the one who died!"

Tas closed her eyes. She had been _so _close. She couldn't lose her tempter now! She was so close! But…

Pest felt a harsh sting on her cheek. It hurt. It hurt_ really _badly. She looked up at Tas with wide eyes. The girl she looked up too…had hit her?

Yes.

Pest finally saw clearly. Tas never loved her.

"You never should have been part of our family." Tas hissed at her, harsher than she had ever been before.

"You're right." Pest said. She looked up with cold brown eyes. "The only problem was we never were a family."

Tas looked down at her and spat in her face.

Pest slowly wiped the spit from her face and looked up at Tas, "In that house we may have a mother, father, and children but we were never a family. We never will be. I'll leave you alone Anastasia. You will never hear from me again." The 11 year old walked away from Tas without another word or backwards glance.

…

Tas slumped onto the wall and sank to the ground as soon as Pest was out of sight.

Why did it hurt so much if Pest left?

There was another problem…

_Why didn't she know?_

…

**How was that? **

**I am listening to: Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift.**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	3. Mind of Someone Only Human

**Hello. Chapter 3 time! Now, I'm just going to write down some conversations I had today.**

**Brittany: Johnny is amazing.**

**Me: At what? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* **

**Rachael: Johnny hit me with a stick today in band!**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA.**

**Brittany: What?**

**Me: Stick!**

**Brittany: I don't get it.**

**Me: Well, let's put it this way. Johnny is amazing and he hit Rachael with his stick. This could also be translated to, "Is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"**

**Brittany: You are sick. *starts laughing***

**Matthew: What are we talking about? Doughnuts?**

**Brittany & Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Matthew: What?**

**Me: How many doughnuts? 69?**

**Teacher: What about doughnuts?**

**All of us(except Matthew because he's a loser): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

***Knock, knock***

**Rachael: Don't let it in! It's a troll!...No…wait…that's my dad…**

**Brittany & Me: HAHAHAHAHA**

**Rachael: Guys! Stop laughing! He's looking at us funny! *sinks down in her seat***

**Teacher: And how do you get acceptance from your teachers?**

**Me: I wear my pants to class!**

**Brittany: HAHAHHAHAHA**

**Ariel: So which one is Antonio?**

**Me: Well, if you yell out Antonio he'll be the one to turn around.**

**Rachael: *Folds paper airplane***

**Matthew: *Ducks from paper airplane***

**Me: Why the FUDGE did a paper airplane just hit my amazing face?**

**Rachael: *Throws paper airplane at Dianna***

**Airplane: *Hits teacher in the face***

**Rachael: I tried to hit Dianna!**

**Teacher: *Throws airplane at Rachael***

**Matthew: *Gets hit with airplane because he is stupid***

**Okay so I guess that is enough of my idiotic day. **

"**Mind of the Metamorphmagus"**

**Chapter 3**

"**Mind of the Someone Only Human"**

**Summary: Never the same, always changing, hiding her true form. People say that being a Metamorphmagus is easy; you can do anything with your looks. But try being one. Always changing, hiding what you really look like, pretending to be something your not. What happens if you don't know what the act is anymore?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: OC & OC**

**Genres: Angst & Romance **

**Houses: Slytherin & Hufflepuff**

**Blood Status: Pureblood & Muggle Born**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

…

Tas closed her eyes for the eighth time. She held in the tears that seemed to try to make a break for it. She had told herself time and time again that crying was a weakness. It showed something that she wasn't. That she didn't want to be.

The tears betrayed her. They leaked down her face, leaving tracks that would mark her face for hours. She hated the emotion. She hated all emotions, actually.

When she was happy, people seemed to try to destroy that. They tore her down instead on building her up. They taunted her instead of befriended. It had broken her, yet created something almost…_inhuman. _

She built up a shield of something cold and impenetrable. No one could breach it. They just saw her as the cold, quiet girl.

More tears leak down her face. She doesn't brush them away, just stares down at the scars on her shoulder. She kind of liked scars. They reminded her.

They reminded her that she was still there. She was still alive and breathing and each and every scare had a story, a battle fought and won.

She hated the fight though. They were loud and painful.

As Tas sat on the cold hardened ground of the Quidditch field she looked back on her life six years before. What was she doing at that exact moment six years ago?

The watch on her right wrist said it was 8:37 in the morning. Usually she didn't get up much before 10, but today was different, special in a way, tragic in another.

Tragic in the biggest way.

She played with the cold, yellow grass of the field. Cold and faded, just like her. It was also thin, extremely thin, again, just like her. She wondered if it would be as easy as she was to break. Vaguely she saw someone sit next to her, then someone on her other side, though, her tears blurred her vision.

She tried to blink them away but they kept coming.

"Sometimes, the only thing people can do is cry." She knew that voice. It was the one person who would sit with her on this day, who would skip every meal with her, who would sit in the same spot for 14 hours straight as she cried herself to sleep on the cold ground. Mudblood. Her Mudblood. Liam Armagost.

A dark arm wrapped around her waist. It was smaller than Liam's and thinner, much thinner. It belonged to Pest. Oh, Pest, she hadn't spoken more than two words to her since their fight in the hall. Tas knew that after today, they would go back to hating each other though.

They sat in silence for the longest time, no one bothered them.

After a while Tas stood and walked slowly to the opposite side of the field.

Two crosses stood there. Right next to the stands.

Tas closed her eyes, trying desperately to block the over whelming grief building in her stomach.

_Melvin Monroe Flores. _

_1968-1979_

_David Roberto Flores._

_1969-1979_

She shook her head.

She shook it again.

And again.

And again.

Again…

…again

Again.

And again.

"What are you doing?" a cold voice interrupted her. Both Pest and Mudblood had gone back inside nearly an hour beforehand.

Startled, Tas stumbled backward, only to fall and land on her wrist.

Professor Snape stared down at her, with malice. He didn't like the fourth year Slytherin. She was disrespectful and heartless; many times he had seen younger people run away crying after they talked to her. He despised bullies and she was one of the meanest ones he had ever met, though something was off about her.

He noticed that whenever she thought no one was looking at her a brief flash of pain would engulf her features. Then very quickly she would put up a mask of indifference but not before a look of disgust haunted her face. She would then turn and harass some poor muggle-born student.

Tas stared at him, instead of the bright purple, hate filled eyes, Snape had come accustomed to, she looked at him with tear filled black eyes. And he noticed, with a shock, that her usually bright and amusing hair was lank, limp and the darkest black he had ever seen.

"Go. Away." Even her voice didn't carry the usual snarl that was so come to inhabit it.

Tas kept her eyes trained on the crosses. She remembered their laughter, their voices, their smell even. She remembered all her emotions towards them, jealousy, guilt, happiness, hurt, and sometimes love.

Jealously had overwhelmed her because she had felt that father loved them more. Yes, they were his prized children. And, she was just _there. _He talked about them all the time. He told anyone who would listen, but she was never mentioned. It had always been about Melvin or David, poor little Tas was always thrown away.

The guilt came when they stood up for her. They hugged her and kissed her forehead and told her all the things a little girl would want to hear.

The happiness was from being loved. They listened to her when she talked, helped her with her homework, taught her how to do so many things. They had always included her too.

The hurt. It was painful, too put it simply.

She remembered one time when she was playing piano, her father had asked her to play a song for him, but he left in the middle of it to go talk to Melvin. That had hurt. That had hurt _so _badly.

Another time, a man was talking to David, telling him about how proud his dad was of him, but at she Tas's distraught face he said he was proud of her too. That was a lie. She knew that. She remembered the humiliated tears that had welled up in her seven year old eyes, and the unconvincing lie she had given the man so that she could leave. She hated that feeling.

Love. She didn't believe in it anymore. It was a disgusting set back in modern time. Love would have stopped everything. _Love _would have stopped her mom from cheating on her dad. _Love _would have made her dad treat her equally. _Love _would have stopped him from leaving.

After they died, her father had left. He didn't even stay to see if she woke up. That was the hardest blow. Her brother's died, she had an 80 percent chance of dying and her dad was gone. She woke up to see her five year old sister and heavily pregnant mom. When she asked where her father was, well, things have been down hill ever since.

She had turned to cutting words into her flesh. Watching the red blood trail down her was the most amazing thing ever. She tried to go deeper and deeper each time. Leaving scars. That's what she wanted the most. The scar; life long marks, marring her milky skin. Oh, if daddy could she her now. She had almost laughed at the thought.

Snape stood frozen at the child's ranting. He didn't think she even knew that she was talking out loud. Is this what the other teachers had meant when they said he got, "Flores duty"? A slightly delusional and overly emotional child?

He tuned back into her. She was now saying something about cutting and being cold.

Tas couldn't stop her mouth. It just came pouring out while the young professor stood patiently, waiting for her to stop.

She was explaining about the mask. She had tried so many different things, she had faked it. The purple eyes and yellow hair, had meant cheerfulness, someone nice. Blue hair and brown eyes was her distant form, she had realized that it had been showing up more and more, which had frightened her.

She started talking different, sneering more, losing her temper faster, being quickly reduced to tears. She hated it! She had felt weak. She tried to be a cold person but the guilt consumed her, turning her nastier. She felt wicked, an evil person, she hated herself for it, but that was the problem.

She didn't know who she was anymore.

Her identity had been consumed. Tas was no more. No, she turned rotten, into something she didn't recognize. After her brother's deaths she had turned brittle, cracked, tainted. She would get this look in her eye, turning quiet, and wouldn't eat for days.

She missed them so much. She still had some of Melvin's friend's from his first year come up to her to check on her every now and then, even though she didn't think she deserved such kindness.

Snape was more than shocked when the supposedly heartless girl flung herself around his waist, sobbing into his black robes. The only thing that shocked him more was when she yelled, "Why couldn't I be the one who died!"

He awkwardly patted her black hair but he had a feeling that was all she needed.

Later that night he was escorting her back to the Slytherin common room when she spoke up.

"Breathe a word of that to anyone and you'll be swimming with the Giant Squid."

Snape smirked. "I couldn't put it better myself." 

When she was almost in her dorm he heard her mutter one last thing.

"Merry Fucking Christmas"

…

She didn't cry that night. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She sighed as she snuggled into her pillow.

She had feelings and emotions and most of all, she missed her brothers more than anything in the world; after all…

_She was only human._

…

**How was that? Do you guys think you could do something for me? There is a button like down and you should click it. You know, the review button?**

**I am listening to: Somebody Told Me by The Killers**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	4. Mind of the Ass Hole

"**Mind of the Metamorphmagus"**

**Chapter 4**

"**Mind of the Ass Hole"**

**Summary: Never the same, always changing, hiding her true form. People say that being a Metamorphmagus is easy; you can do anything with your looks. But try being one. Always changing, hiding what you really look like, pretending to be something your not. What happens if you don't know what the act is anymore?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: OC & OC**

**Genres: Angst & Romance **

**Houses: Slytherin & Hufflepuff**

**Blood Status: Pureblood & Muggle Born**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Quote of the day: When the rich wage war, it's the poor that die.**

…

"_Bye Daddy!"_

The little girl's voice rang through out Michael McLaughlin's head over and over again. He held his head in his hands for what felt like the one thousandth's time that day. It might have been. Why had he left? He didn't know. He had been distraught and just packed his things and left.

Now _this _happened.

He had received a note, from one of her professors, early in the morning, saying that she was refusing to eat or drink or do _anything. _

His baby girl.

He knew what he had to do. He grabbed a handful of floo powder before yelling,

"HOGWARTS"

…

Tas was bored. _Really _bored.

A bored Tas was a _dangerous _Tas.

A bored Tas was a _mean _Tas.

A bored Tas was a—_weird _Tas?

Yes, Tas had gotten weird, well, to anyone that walked into the common room that morning of December 30th that wasn't a Slytherin, the poor Slytherins were very used to her antics and mood swings.

She was lounging on a warm green couch in only a sports bra and boy shorts when a six year prefect who she was some-what friends with approached her.

"Anastasia is there a reason that you are sitting here in your undergarments at 5 in the morning?" he asked more than slightly concerned.

"Not particularly." She said cracking a cat like eye open.

"Are you going to go to breakfast like that?" He asked again, hoping that she covered herself up, it wasn't that she wasn't attractive, because she was, it was that not all the houses were as, - _chivalrous _as the Slytherin males. Being raised as purebloods and halfbloods, the Slytherins were taught to respect women no matter what, which also meant no sex until after marriage.

"I'm not daft." She answered calmly. "I'd rather not have a bunch of Gryffin-idiots staring at my arse." She had just stretched her pale legs across the couch when there was a knock at the portrait door.

"I'll get it." Tas said standing up and _Accio-ing _a pair of light blue sweat pants. She opened it only to be barreled down by a small first year she identified as Pest.

"Who's that?" the prefect, Douglas Shiner, asked.

"My sister." Tas said, sounding confused as to why the small girl was clinging to her. Soon the reason became apparent. Pest's hair was cut dangerously short and uneven, with her face a bright red. Also her robes were ripped and she had a bruise on her arm that looked like a hand.

"They were so scary." She sobbed into Tas's stomach. "I know you don't want me to come visit you talk to you but I couldn't find anyone else! Liam is asleep and I didn't know how to get into the Gryffindor common room to find Bill and Professor Snape led me here and I-I…" she trailed off as Tas tightened her hold on her.

For a brief second Tas's eyes flashed red. No one and she meant _no one _could make fun of Pest _except _her! Let alone hurt or _humiliate _her!

"Who did this?" she all but growled.

"Some of the Gryffindor fourth years found out that we were sisters." She said, sounding a bit muffled. "They cornered me when I was going down to breakfast. I couldn't fight them off!" That explained the red face.

"They're dead." She growled. "Douglas, watch my sister. I have some Gryffin-freaks to kill."

…

Lindsey Staples was joyful. She had finally gotten back at that wench Anastasia Flores. Who was she to think she could walk around the school like she owned the whole damn place. That bitch even had the nerve to mock her! And then she would walk around like a fucking zombie on the most cheerful times of the year while Liam Armagost, the most attractive boy in the school, followed her like a puppy! Couldn't he just quick pining over her long enough to notice that there were much better girls out there?

Suddenly she felt a wand digging into her throat. Oh, hell.

…

Later that day Tas was sitting at the Slytherin table, looking particularly smug.

"Why are you smirking?" a fifth year girl, another some-what friend, Jessica Snow asked her.

"Nothing like hexing some Gryffindorks to put you in a good mood." Tas smirked down at her plate, it really was a good feeling, even if she lost Slytherin 25 house points. She knew they didn't mind. In fact, when she had returned to the common room at around 10 in the morning, most of the younger years were trying to cheer Pest up as she cried on Douglas's shoulder.

"Did you see the new Defense teacher?" she heard a third year ask her friend. Tas's head immediately swiveled up to the front staff table. Sitting right next to Professor Sprout was the one man she thought she'd never see again.

"Fuck." She swore. She looked over at the Hufflepuff table, where Pest met her eyes. Almost imperceptibly Pest gave a small jerk in her head that indicated a no. They would just have to ignore him…

…

Professor Severus Snape was worried. Not that he'd let anyone know.

He had been doing inventory of his supplies when he noticed that he was missing a scalpel.

Did a student take it?

Should he tell someone.

No, he decided, it was probably under a desk or something…

…

Pest stared down at the blood that was mixing with the water in the sink.

She knew that Tas was mad.

Tas's father was the new teacher, for Merlin's sake.

She looked at the red liquid that was beginning to make a puddle. Was it just her imagination or was it darker than Tas's?

Was it dirty, just like Tas use to tell her?

When she took a closer look at it, it _did _look darker, kind of like mud. And it seemed to clump up.

She suddenly felt sick. She remembered when Tas used to do this. Pest would look through the crack in the bathroom door, and even then she would get sick.

She was feeling dizzy, now.

The world was spinning, and the world faded into black as warmth covered her body.

The warmth of death.

…

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


End file.
